


The Queen and the Flower Girl

by Rlkite



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlkite/pseuds/Rlkite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Princess Royal's act of rebellion lands her into the arms of an unknown flower girl... and a whole heap of trouble (non incest) (I also do not own Frozen, that fact breaks my heart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Elsanna fic, criticism is welcomed

_“You can do this. It’s just a group of board members from the bank. You have trained for this… It’s your time to shine. They are human, just like you.” She looked up from her folder to catch the eye of a member as he entered the board room. “Who am I kidding…? I’m screwed”_

Elsa Winters was the Princess Royal of Arendale, a small European country that bordered Sweden and Finland. She was of, begrudgingly royal descent her family coming from a long line of rulers. After the recent death of her father, King Alexei of Arendale it was deemed appropriate for Elsa to take the reins. She was currently loitering outside her inaugural meeting as the Princess Royal, yet to find the confidence to take the final plunge and actually enter the room. She straightened her back, sighing deeply before finally entering the room. _“Well, here goes nothing”_

All in all the meeting didn’t go badly, however she would be lying if she could suggest that the meeting went well. She was left mostly confused with the numbers that were thrown around with reckless abandon by men who appeared far more at ease in front of a computer than an actual, living human. A trait she feared she shared with them.

At one point her advisor, Olaf, had to clarify a point for her as despite her extensive training growing up within the Royal court she still found herself lost with the conversation. _“Why did you have to leave me Father? It was too soon. You would’ve known what they were saying; no one would have had to rescue **you**.”_ After the death of her parents two years ago the kingdom had been in preparation for the Princess Royal’s coronation, her father had written that once she was 25 she would be “mature enough” to lead her nation in a way that he believed “would be fitting for such a noble country”. So far she feared she would never be the leader he had dreamed of. _“Only 3 months to go. I’m sorry Father.”_

In the years that followed the accident that lead to her parents ship sinking the kingdom had been led by her father’s aide Kai. So far he’d done a wonderful job, so much so she was considering making him King as her first and only act as Queen just to remove the pressure from herself.

She sighed lightly; shoulders slightly slumped as she walked through large castle she called home. She wasn’t entirely sure why they still lived in a castle with so many rooms and staff and traditions but her father had loved it and that was enough for her to refrain from questioning such actions. As she neared her room she peered out of the window in the hall. It was her favourite view, allowing her to cast her eyes on the city below. She could catch the hustle and bustle during market days, watch families scurry past avoiding being late for school. But most of all, she would try to catch a glimpse of auburn hair from the girl who worked at the flower shop along the way (she was gorgeous). She longed to be part of the mundane day-to-day life that so many of these people lived. She certainly didn’t want to be stuck in a _castle_ learning how to run a _country._

She wished for the anonymity that these people could take for granted and wished that she could just leave the castle for the day to spend with flitting around the city like anybody else. Mostly though, she wished to meet the girl with the auburn hair and ask her where it was she would go with all of those flowers late at night. For every time Elsa had spotted her at night she would have a great swathe of flowers in her hands, load them in her van and then drive off into the night. She wondered if someone had bought them or if she liked to keep them herself.

She moved on towards her room, a grand bedchamber with a 4 poster bed, all the while daydreaming of what it could be like to _truly_ live in Arendale. Before long she had decided that for once she was going to take a trip into the city, alone, undisturbed, and _hopefully_ unrecognised. She just needed a plan.

After a night of tossing and turning she finally had a formulated plan. Said plan involved an oversized hoodie, sunglasses and the tunnel system that the castle had, although the last time she’d been down there was when she was a lot younger. She may not be prepared for interaction with dignitaries and the likes but boy was she prepared for this. She’d made sure she had a purse with some actual money in it. Being the Princess Royal it wasn’t often that she needed to have money on her. All she needed now was to get to one of the many tunnels unnoticed by any of the house staff, she needed to choose sometime in the afternoon where she would have been allowed free time to avoid suspicion.

Such a time arose two days later where she had declared to Olaf that she was going to retire to her room for the afternoon to “catch up on OITNB” after he looked very confused she simply sighed.

“It’s a television programme Olaf.” He seemed to be appeased by that.

“If that’s what her Majesty wishes to do with her spare time then who am I to judge her.” He said whilst winking, before giggling to himself and scurrying away.

 _“It’s now or never Elsa, you can stay here up in this castle or you could go down there and see what you’re missing”._ She pulled the hoodie over her head, lifting the hood up to cover her long blonde hair before finally placing the large aviator glasses over her eyes. She’d chosen the least flashy clothes she could find within her walk in wardrobe in the palace. A pair of Levi’s, the hoodie and her old battered pair of converse. Still, she was concerned with people recognising her… I mean, social media was rife these days she was bound to at least seem familiar to some. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, before pushing the painting covering a tunnel entrance aside and climbing in. It was now or never…


	2. Wayfaring Stalker

The other end of the tunnel led her to the outskirts of the city, hidden in an outer wall of the castle.  She tentatively poked her head out peering around to check the coast was clear before stepping out into the open and dusting herself off. She wasn’t entirely sure where exactly in the city she was, having only ever been followed by an escort in the past, especially since the death of her parents. She understood the need to ensure her safety as the last of her family’s bloodline. However she was left with nervousness around people and some strange, almost obsessive fear of touching people. Since she was young she’d noticed an ability to control the atmosphere around it, she could make the room around her icily cold. Could produce icicles from her hands and blizzards within the area around her. Somehow the Royal staff and her parents had managed to remove this fact about the Princess from the media’s attention. However now that she was to become Queen she feared this becoming public knowledge. She had an almost jittery control over her powers. When she was calm and happy the ice melted and she could suppress it. When she was anxious it was almost as if her powers were like a storm willing her to let them escape.

Needless to say she had an extensive glove collection.

And a fear of unexpected hugging

She was currently wearing her favourite, white pair of gloves. They hugged her hands close. When alone she would take them off allowing her to feel the cool stone of her walls beneath her palms and the soft sheets of her bedding at night. It was not that she welcomed the entrapment the gloves gave her; it was the fear of harming others with a simple handshake or flick of the wrist by accident that caused her to don a pair as a daily ritual.

With her growing nervousness she could feel the ice start to plan its escape but she willed her legs into action before it could overcome her. She wandered vaguely, mapping out the area in her mind before finding herself just off the high-street. _“I wonder where the girls flower shop is.”_ She peered around, removing her sunglasses deciding that just _maybe_ they had been a step too far on this overcast day.

It was then that she caught a glimpse of auburn hair and it was heading in her direction. _“Shit, okay act natural.”_  Apparently “natural” was quickly bending over to pretend to tie her shoes; however the girl simply brushed past her and onto the high street. After a minute or so of pondering Elsa decided to follow. “ _Maybe I could buy some flowers from her shop, they always seem so lovely”_ Soon she watches the girl enter the flower shop, which had been on the other end of the high street as the almost encounter. Without letting herself ruminate over all of the possibilities Elsa held her breath as she pushed open the door of the shop.

The bell that dinged as the door opened was a cute addition, as she looked around she noticed all the cute little accessories to the shop. Obviously there were flowers, what with it being a florist’s, however the name tags for each type of flower were written with beautiful calligraphy, there were ribbons of every colour she could imagine all hung up behind the counter. Fairy lights accentuated a cushioned area under some stairs, there were also books there and a sign saying “swap shop”. It was then that she noticed, looking further into the shop a small area that appeared to be a coffee stations, another sign was hung over the area that stated “donation” with an arrow to a money box.

“Hi, may I help you?” She spun round to find her wide blue eyes to be locked onto amused green ones.

“I’m not sure, Umm you see I’m new to town and was wondering if there were any areas of interest you might be able to recommend?” _“That sounds at least, kind of plausible”._  She received a head tilt in reply before the girl decided to voice her musings.

“Are you the girl I just passed? Tying her already tied shoes?”  She was certain that her goldfish impression must’ve been comical as her cheeks erupted into flames, the girl in question certainly found it amusing as she giggled softly to herself. I could merely nod and hope for the grounds to eat me up alive.

“That would be me, yes”

“Oh good, I had been wondering when you were going to stop following me, thought I’d lost my wayfaring stalker for a second.” She was almost too embarrassed to catch her remark; however a certain remark had Elsa’s eyes remove themselves from her feet. She catches the girl winking at her despite the girls crimson cheeks.  “Okay then stalker, lucky for you I was about to ask my business partner what he thought about closing shop for the night. However if I’m going to be showing you the sights would you be so kind as to give me your name?”

 _“Shit, would she know who I am if I told her the truth? What would be the odds”_ In the year Elsa was born many parents had decided to name their little girls the same name to emulate the Royal family. It had therefore become a popular name for woman around the same age as Elsa and as such she herself had met many people who shared her namesake.

“M-my name is Elsa”

“Elsa, like the Princess, yes? Okay well my name is Anna”

“Yes **exactly** like the Princess.”

“Well Elsa, is there a chance you’d take your hood down as cold as it has been outside you look like you’re considering robbing the shop. I can assure you that although we manage to tick over the revenue isn’t exactly wonderful.” Her eyes were smiling which led Elsa to believe it was some form of joke. However the idea of removing her hood scared Elsa, her platinum hair, although a family trait passed down from her paternal grandmother would surely give her identity away. She looked up into the green eyes of the stranger stood before her hoping her eyes conveyed how deeply uncertain she was. Hoping. Praying that this girl, Anna, wouldn’t recognise her. Or worse _freak out._

Anna looked her up and down before nodding and signalling for her to put her hood down. She broke the eye contact before slowly, unsurely removing the hood. She could feel the temperature of the room drop slightly her breath starting to puff out of her in noticeable fumes. She wondered briefly if Anna had noticed it too. That thought however was abruptly ended when a quiet “Oooh” came from the other side of the counter. This was then followed by a scurry of limbs and an almost thunderous “Your _majesty_!” _“Your Royal Highness **actually** ”  _

Elsa looked up to find the girl prostrate on the ground attempting to bow, in the process she appeared to have knocked over several bunches of her flowers which had now flopped into a multi-coloured heap.  _“Well. So much for being unnoticed”_


	3. White Chocolate Truffles

 After a few awkward seconds of pondering Elsa bent down making herself eye-level with the girl.

“Anna, please stand up.”

“But Your Majesty” “ ** _Highness,_** _your Royal **Highness…** I’m not the Queen **yet** ” _

“Please, Anna just stand up” She did as requested although the previous cheeky humour had left her eyes. “Why are you here? In my flower shop?”

“I wanted to be free of the castle, you seemed friendly” She merely nods at that before narrowing her eyes.

“Do you not have _servants_ or something to do that for you?” Elsa blushes at that, it was true any number of people could’ve shown her round the town had she but asked.

“That’s true, but sometimes you just have to _escape_.” The girl nodded with a small, uncertain smile.

“Well if that is the case, you seriously need a better disguise. Could you have not at least _tried_ to change your hair?” Elsa huffed in response; she loved her hair she didn’t want to change it.

It was with that thought that she found a brunette wig thrust in her face. “Put this on, it might help”

“You’re going to help me?”

"Yes, we're going on an adventure aren't we?"

“Woah, who said anything about an adventure?”

“I did” She smiled before nervously reaching out for the wig, tilting her head in question before Elsa nodded slightly, it was placed on her head and adjusted until it was deemed suitable. “Would you like a mirror or are you just going to accept it looks fine?”

“Why do you have wigs?” The question seemed to spout from Elsa’s mouth before she had a chance to control it; her eyes bulged in embarrassment at being so forthcoming.

“A lot of the people who come here for coffee mornings have been cancer sufferers, there was a time I bought wigs in case anyone was a little self-conscious. I’d let anyone borrow them if they wanted, it got to the point where I now sometimes get the girl from the shop coming in to drop a few off.”  The face Anna pulls is quite solemn, Elsa nods in recognition.

 “Well, thank you for your consideration; I’m sure your customers must appreciate the concern.” At that comment the flower girl goes slightly red, lowering her eyes from that of the Princess.

“So, err, if you could give me just a second I can ask Kristoff if he minds me shutting up shop early?” With the nod that was offered in response she swiftly turned on her heel and almost threw herself into the adjacent room, presumably heading “round back”. To Elsa she was simply adorable. _“Is this a completely stupid idea? I mean, she could be running to tell her friend that I’m here. Or the media. Can I trust her?”_

Elsa didn’t have long to ponder the potential consequences as she suddenly found that she was no longer alone as a rather bubbly young flower girl and an exceptionally gruff looking blonde man bounded into the room.

 “Thanks Kristoff, would you like me to get you any krumkake on the way back?” He shook his head before turning to Elsa and offering his hand. He glanced at her questioningly as she raised her gloved hand, she simply shrugs in response. “Anna said you were new to town. I hope you enjoy your trip.” Elsa simply smiled and took his hand shaking it.  In the mean-time Anna was taking the tray out the till and passing locking the till up. Passing the float to Kristoff she gestured with her head to the door, Elsa got it and whilst waving moved towards the door. “It was lovely to meet you, have a good afternoon.”

“Bye Kristoff!” Anna starts waving; she picks up a bunch of flowers before heading out the door. Elsa tilted her head in question.

“So, where would you like to go?” After the shrug she received in response Anna sighs. “Okay well, how about looking around the market? I know it’s probably not as lavish as the places you’re used to but I do know that our city is home of one of the most interesting in the country. Plus it has the _best_ chocolate stand.” Elsa licked her lips at that nodding.

“Sounds like a great idea.” With that she found her hand taken as she was pulled along the road. The touch shocked her, causing her to abruptly stop, pulling her hand back. “Please don’t do that.”

“Do what?” The hurt in the green eyes seems real as Anna seems physically become smaller. “Did I do something wrong, is that against a policy or something should I not touch a member of the monarchy?” Hugging herself Elsa thinks about her response. “Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that. I.I-I just don’t really like people touching me, especially unexpectedly.  It, eh, it’s a thing.” She looked down, embarrassed before feeling a soft hand hover above her shoulder before slowly resting lightly on it. “It’s alright, sorry for shocking you, would you follow me?”

An hour later they find themselves in the market, Elsa didn’t expect Anna to be this funny, nor this clever. So far she could tell that Anna was playful and bubbly, everything she seemed to do was full of enthusiasm and excitement. She could tell, however, that Anna had been holding back probably out of fear due to her status. Elsa had already decided she was perfect, she was scared however of the potential this then caused for her to get hurt.

Little did she know that similar thoughts had been plaguing Anna throughout the afternoon. After the hand-holding episode she had been especially careful to only touch the Crown Princess when she was well aware of it and if absolutely necessary. She hoped that was respectful enough.

“Do you like chocolate Your Ma-…err Elsa?”

“I _love_ chocolate, especially the smell…how about you?” She receives a devilish smirk and a swift nod. “What’s your favourite type?”

“White chocolate truffle, why?” Before she can say anything Elsa is already heading towards the seller buying a significant amount of white truffle chocolates.  She returns with a large grin before offering the bag to Anna.

“They happen to be my favourite also.”  After a few minutes of though Elsa finally plucked up the courage to ask a question that had been burning in her consciousness for a while “Anna, why did you pick up flowers on the way out?”

“Oh, ah. You see, the thing is. Erm, so my parents died last year and every night after work I take flowers to their grave. I was going to take them after I’d shown you around the market.”

 _“Shit. Well done Elsa, you festering turd.”_  She could see the way Anna’s eyes had lost their glow, becoming slightly dull as she looked to the ground.

This time it was Elsa who reached out her gloved hand. “Would you like me to leave you so you can be alone to do that?” Anna looked up into sky blue eyes, matching them with her own, sea green orbs. “Actually, would you mind coming with me?” The edges of Elsa’s lips upturned.

“No Anna, I don’t mind at all.”


	4. Don't panic the staff

Half an hour later she found herself stood in the cemetery of one of the cities many church’s looking down at the gravestone that bared the names of Anna’s parents.

_“In memory of Lukkas and Ghita Anderson (m 1980). They are remembered by their beloved daughter”_

Next to the gravestone was what she assumed to be last night’s bouquet of flowers. It was beautiful, pink lilies, she then watches as Anna kneels down to place the bunch she had in her hand down next to those already present.

“Mom, Dad I’d like you to meet Elsa, we’ve not known each other very long. Only a few hours in fact, but she wanted company and I said I’d show her the town. I hope you guys don’t mind.” Anna paused for a little while, her eyes growing glassy. “I miss you guys. I wish you could’ve seen how the flower shop is doing. Kristoff agreed to the coffee morning idea and they seem to be a success. I’m still renting his spare room. I know you’d be asking when I was going to move out.” She rolled her eyes. “But you know, it’s nice to have a roommate instead of living alone. Oh and before you ask _yes_ I _am_ still single. _No_ there isn’t a girl on the horizon, and _yes_ I would tell you if there was. I’ll speak to you guys tomorrow.” She then kissed her fingertips before resting her hand on the top of the gravestone, completely missing the blush that her words had given to the soon-to-be-Queen as well as the clasped hands attempting to hide the frost trying to escape the tips of her fingers.

 _“She likes girls, should I tell her I also like girls. Would that be strange? God, I didn’t imagine that she was anything but straight.”_  Once she had looked up and noted the Royal’s odd expression she asked what the matter was, the replay she gained was a vague yelp and then a note of “Oh well it seems to be getting late I’m going to have to get back to the castle.” She didn’t buy it but decided not to push the Princess further.

“It was nice to meet you Anna, I’m sorry to have sprung this upon you so suddenly. You’ve been nothing but discreet, I’d like to thank you for that. I can imagine had the press got wind of this there would be people vying for photographs by now.”

“No problem, it was lovely to meet you. You can keep the wig by the way, although it is a shame to hide such beautiful, urgh, hair.” Her eyes bulged as the other girl clamped her hand around her mouth. “Umm sorry, I mean… I’m sure that’s not the most appropriate thing to be saying to the Monarchy of Arendale. But, yeah… your hair is lovely.”

“I’m sure considering the circumstances Anna “appropriateness” might not apply to this situation. Besides, I’m sure my hair has got very little on your freckles.”  At this point they were both blushing, said freckles almost disappearing from the Auburn girl’s complexion. _“Elsa you’re going to have to ask her if you ever want to see her again. Come on… don’t pussy out of this. Ask.For.Her.Number.”_

 _“_ AnnacouldImaybepleasehaveyourmobilenumber?”

“Sorry, what was that?” The giggle gifted to her could almost turn her to jelly.

“Anna, could I please, umm if you would like? Could I possibly, take your number? Would you like mine that is…. Maybe we could, do this again. At some point?”  _“Well that was **smooth** ”_

“Yes, that’d be great. Hang on let me type my number into your phone.” Then came the awkward exchange of leaving, Elsa wanted Anna to hug her but also feared how her emotions could easily get the better of her. When Anna leant in and kissed her on the cheek she felt the tell-tale spark of frost coming along with a burning sensation from her cheeks. She wished she could’ve welcomed the touch but she was well aware of her secret.

Elsa wasn’t sure how she got back to the castle, she was too busy grinning from ear to ear and going over the past 3 hours in her head. Anna had tilted her head in question before giving her a soft hug. She’d commented on how cold Elsa had felt asking if she was “warm enough”. Of course Elsa simply stated that the “cold never bothered her any way” so Anna needn’t worry. The fact that Anna would think to ask for consent before hugging her warmed Elsa, she hadn’t thought someone would be that considerate of her boundaries. Certainly a lot of the “suiters” that Kai had attempted to set her up with recently had no apparent quam in invading her personal space.

She vaguely wondered if anyone had noticed her absence as she made her way through the hallways to her room. Her question was answered when she bumped into Gerda, her head maid knocking on her bedroom door.

“Where have you been Ma’am, Kai and I were worried, we were going to raise an alarm if you hadn’t emerged for much longer.” Elsa noted the older woman looking her up and down, eyeing her casual clothing suspiciously faulting at her converse and then coming back up.

“I went for a walk in the grounds Gerda, I’m sure I told one of the guards.” She notes Gerda’s eyes narrowing certain she failed to believe her.  “Okay for one I am the _future Queen_ and two, I admit that I _may_ have forgotten to tell a guard I was leaving the building however I am an adult. So you know, be chill?” The resulting clip round the ear was a moderate surprise Elsa would admit, when Gerda told her that she was to be her “guardian” after the death of her parents Elsa wasn’t certain she understood. Apparently this entailed actual beating of the Monarch now.

“Don’t try to sass me; you and I both know who changed your _nappies_ don’t we.” At Elsa’s blush she chuckled. “You’re allowed to have a life Elsa, just you know… _try_ to not panic the _entire staff_ in doing so. It’s only been two years you know, we’d prefer to keep you intact for a while longer. Now, here’s the list for tomorrow. You’ve got a meeting with the Archbishop; he’s keen to get you accustomed to the coronation procedure. Before you say it _yes_ you can keep the gloves on and _no_ he won’t be touching you, but that’s mostly because he’s a creep and if he did I’d be swatting him away. You know Ma’am you can bring someone to be with you if you’d umm, like?”  Her eyebrows rose slightly as she looked up to Elsa.

“You know that probably won’t be necessary Gerda.”

“It is still an option though your Royal Highness.”  _“True, though I doubt the person I’d want to ask would want that. Would she? Even if she did how would it be taken the Queen taking a **female** partner?” _

“Yes thank you Gerda, could you please tell the kitchens that I will be taking my dinner in the dining room in about an hour. Oh, and that I don’t need anything particularly special?”

She spent most of the night building up the courage to text the number that Anna had put into her personal mobile phone. Finally she decided on “ _Hi, this is Elsa.”_ It wasn’t long until her phone notified her of a reply.

_A: Hi Elsa._

_E: I know it’s rude but maybe you should save my name as something different on your phone?_

_A: Already on it “hopeless stalker”._

_E: Well that’s…different?_

_A: :-P, so Elsa. Is there a chance you might be free again soon? If so I would love to see you again?_

_E: How does tomorrow night sound?_

_A: Pretty perfect to me._

The Princess found herself drifting to sleep with a smile on her face and her phone in her (ungloved) hand.


	5. You're Royalty

Elsa awoke the next day with a full schedule and a sense of cautious excitement for seeing Anna again. She feared Anna would see her for what she truly was a socially awkward aristocrat with the potential for becoming dangerous when she got too anxious.

“Is her Royal Highness ready for her meeting with the Archbishop?”  Olaf, her advisor knocked on the door of her office.  In truth Elsa was never going to be ready for this process, she feared the general public knowing her secrets, the secret of her powers and her sexuality being restricted knowledge with only those closest to the Princess truly knowing her. Although she did know in theory what the coronation process entailed she didn’t truly know what would happen. The uncertainty scared her. She nodded hugging her hands close to herself.

“Elsa, it’s going to be fine… come on you were born to do this. You’re _Royalty._ ”

“B-but Olaf, you know it’s too soon. They should still be here. Father always knew how to control _it.”_ Frost started cracking up the walls as the shorter of the two tentatively patted her shoulders.

“Elsa, I know you will learn how to, please just try… for me, please try. It’ll be alright you just need to get through the ceremony.”

She nods allowing the corners of her mouth to rise at the grin that Olaf was sporting. She’d known him since they were both little having had his mother as her own mothers chamber maid. In many ways he was practically her brother, both of them being raised in the castle getting into mischief together. Despite their families obviously being from different classes Olaf was often invited to eat with the royals as a child, Elsa’s parents hoping that this friendship would help the naturally insular Elsa to find her voice. To their delighted surprise it somewhat did, however Olaf was always the most dominant finding way to push Elsa into things she wasn’t most comfortable with. They liked the brown haired boy, watching as he became an intelligent, well-mannered young man. They didn’t hesitate to hire the man as an advisor to the Princess, aiding her with the management of her schedule and interactions with the various members of state, senate and the public. He vetted emails, phone calls and meetings. Elsa would never really know how he managed it; she could barely manage the courage to enter a room full of members of the senate. But he managed it. She _supposed_ she could meet with the Archbishop.

He was still a creep. From the second she walked in the room he had been glancing at her breasts. She was in a relatively simple dress she’d wear when in office meetings; it was a black fitted pencil dress from Ted Baker. She liked it because it was simple and went with the majority of her shoes and gloves. Apparently the Archbishop liked it also, albeit for different reasons.  Despite her best attempts her gloves started to freeze and her breath came out in steam like “huffs”.

“You know Ma’am, if I may be so bold. You’re going to have to control these outbursts if the coronation is to be televised. You wouldn’t want your subjects knowing your _secrets_ would you?”  

 _“The conniving bastard.”_  She nods despite her disagreement.

“Good, now then how about we practice taking the orb and sceptre from my hands? Are you _going_ to remove those _gloves?”_

 “Gerda said I could keep them on today.”

“Gerda lied.” The smirk on his face was ruthless. “Let’s hope you don’t freeze the crown jewels.” He watches as with shaking hands she removes her silk gloves and places them within her bag. “Now if Ma’am would like to sit.” She sits. He places the orb and sceptre in her waiting palms.

 “Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of the Kingdom of Arendale, Corona and the Territories of the Southern Isles as well as any possessions belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly promise so to do.”

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in your judgements?”

“I will” Ice had started to spread from her fingertips. They both notice. _“I hate this bit.”_

“Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the Kingdom of Arendale, Corona and the Territories of the Southern Isles the Protestant Reformed Religion established by the law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolable the settlement of the Church of Arendale, and the doctrine, of worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by the law established in Arendale? And will you preserve unto the Bishop and Clergy of Arendale, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?

“All this I promise to do. The things which I have therefore promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God.”

“Then it is with the Divine right of the monarchy I can pronounce you Elsa, _Queen_ of Arendale and its territories.”  By the time she stands to give the crown jewels back to him there is a definite layer of frost on both items. “Well Ma’am, I can say that you’ve improved. Nothing is frozen to you.” He pats her back as she attempts to shrug him off.

“Will you be in need me for much longer Archbishop?”  At the shake of his head she practically bolts out the door. “In that case I shall take my leave, thank you Archbishop.” She realised it was probably a sin to hate a member of the clergy. However her severe dislike for the man left in her wake was deep felt.

As she scrambled the corridors towards the safety of her study she almost collides with Gerda.

“Is her Royal Highness quite alright?”  She recognises the caring smile in the older woman as she points out to the Princess the trail of ice left in her wake. “If I may be as bold as to suggest that you might not be alright Elsa would you tell me what the matter is?”

“As Queen I would be the head of the church wouldn’t I?” She receives a nod and “hmm” in response. “Well, Gerda… as you and some of my closest advisors know it may not be _best_ for me to be head of the _church_.”

“Elsa, it’s 2016. Trust me. The only people who are going to care is the clergy, it’s an archaic rule calm down.”

Once Elsa finally got to the sanctuary of her office she managed to organise meeting up with Anna, deciding her office attire was anonymous enough once she donned her wig she made her way to the flower shop she had previously become acquainted with. She makes her way to the shop quickly, allowing the excitement to bubble up.


	6. I'm not afriad

When she arrived at the shop she found Anna sat on the step outside holding a singular rose. “It’s a cliché however, a pretty rose for a pretty lady?”  Elsa blushed as she took the flower; she found that the red head also _appreciated_ her dress. Somehow Elsa didn’t seem to mind that so much.  She noticed the eyes travelling down to her ample breasts and found in moderately anxious fascination as they lingered there that she liked it. Apparently her office attire had the desired effect.

“Is this the kind of thing you’d normally wear? It seems kind of ummm pedestrian. Not that you’re pedestrian, it’s just you’re going to be the _Queen,_ do you not have jewels and capes and gowns and things?” She’d started to fumble a bit with her hands as she chattered on, Elsa found it endearing.

“Well, I wouldn’t wear this to my coronation. But I do wear these things around the offices. Why what would you have me wear?”  

“Nothing” This comment was then followed by a small coughing fit from which Anna’s flushed face somewhat resembled her hair.  Elsa pretended not to notice; instead she suggested that they go for some food in a nearby restaurant. It seemed nice enough and she was getting a little bit fed up with the kitchens controlling her meals so much, her meal selections were overseen by Gerda and Kai they knew what she liked but they also ensured that every meal was balanced and as healthy as possible. Sometimes you just wish for a burger.

The meal was relatively unassuming. Elsa decided upon pasta instead of a burger, Anna went for pizza. The waiter at one point commented on the Princess noting that she seemed similar to their soon-to-be-Queen but they both managed to batt him away feigning innocence. Blue eyes would find green from across the table, they’d both look away bashful, before eventually their eyes would lock again and they just knew. This was special, it didn’t make sense, a soon to be Queen and a flower girl. They could work. Tentatively, slowly Anna reached across the table and linked her fingers with the blonde. “Is this okay?” She receives a nod in answer and a squeeze of her fingers.

“Anna would you like to go for a walk or something?” The red head nods vigorously. “Alright, just let me clear the check.” Elsa stands to find their waiter and ask for the bill.

“No, I can’t let you pay… what kind of person would I be?” Elsa just looks at her with a grin.

“Let’s face it; I’m sure I can afford it.” She winks at Anna before carrying on with her quest to find their waiter.

They later found themselves strolling along the docks of the city looking out into the fjord and its ships. This time it was the blonde who links their hands, allowing them to swing slightly as they take a stroll. The sun was setting on the horizon casting an orange hue over the city, the reflections along the fjord were truly magical and the two girls spent their time staring into the distance. Elsa was nervous as she quietly pulled Anna closer to her placing Anna’s body between the railings and herself, leaning her arms over  and her head on Anna’s shoulder. She’d felt bolder in that moment than she had ever previously envisaged.

“Anna, does this count as a date?” The answer she receives is the red head turning to place a kiss to her temple with a shy “mhmm” accompanying it. She takes one of the hands underneath her gloved palm into her hand. “Anna, you know that should we start anything that it might be complicated. As Queen I won’t be allowed the luxury of a completely private life. I have expectations put upon me, by my advisors, the church and the people of this country. Please don’t take this lightly; as much as I wish to date you…this would be a big thing. I may not be able to keep you a secret for much longer.”

“Shhhh, we’ll take this one step at a time, yeah?” She feels her hands being squeezed slightly but that doesn’t much aid her apprehension. Apparently Anna could feel her tension as the red head starts to turn to face her. “Hey, come on Elsa. Look at me.” She lifts her eyes to allow them to meet. “If I was going to be scared off from this I would’ve told you to leave the shop. I don’t plan on running away, please don’t worry about that.” She slowly raises one of her hands to the Princess’ cheek with the slight nod she lets her fingers trail the cheek before cupping her. “I’m going to kiss you now. I hope that’s alright with you.”

Elsa didn’t really have the chance to respond before Anna’s lips had met hers. The kiss was soft and relatively innocent until Anna pushes further trying to initiate tongues. Before she could Elsa pulls away. She can feel herself getting colder and starts to worry about Anna’s safety. Looking over she can see the girl placing a finger to her lips.

“You know, you’re _really_ cold. Are you sure you’re alright?” Elsa nods her eyes down cast.

“You know Anna, there’s something else you might want to know…”

 

 “ **You can do WHAT?”** Apparently Anna wasn’t as calm and collected about the idea of dating an “Ice Queen”.  The prospect of this terrified Elsa.

“I-I’m sorry Anna, I thought you’d want to know.”

“ _Of course **I would want to** know.” _Surprisingly to Elsa Anna was still stood within her embrace, although she was facing away from her. Finally she turned back locking uncertain eyes upon her. “Show me.”

“What, now?”

“Yes now. I want you to _show_ me. You keep saying how dangerous this is, why you’re scared to touch people- me. But you’ve not shown me.” Elsa looked at her nervously, receiving a nod herself in Anna’s attempt to spur her on.

“Are you sure people won’t see me?”

“Elsa, do you _see anyone?”   “Well, she does make a good point there.”_ With a small sigh Elsa releases the breath she was holding before removing the glove from her right hand, she then extends her hand out palm up allowing an ice crystal to form. It grows bigger and bigger before their eyes before Elsa releases it, forming a small downfall that starts to melt before it hits the ground.

“I thought you said you couldn’t control it. This is beautiful, why were you so scared.” The look she receives is warm and loving, almost causing her to break eye contact to shy away.

“It’s only when I feel calm or happy that I can control it, in truth it’s almost as if my powers control me. Now I’m going to be in the spotlight I’m not sure what I can do to hide them.” She feels Anna take her right hand in both of hers examining her skin, raising the hand to her lips to kiss the knuckles. “Anna don’t, I-I’m not safe.”

“Never think that, you’re exactly who you’re meant to be. I don’t want you to wear these around me. I don’t fear you or need protection from _any of this_.” She gestured between them. “Do you understand?”  When Elsa looked back into those green eyes she finds herself drawn into a kiss. This time being far less cautious when a tongue moves to seek her acquaintance. They talk for a while before the night draws further on and the Princess must take her leave.

“Anna, I have a busy schedule for the next few days but I would very much like to see you again. Would it be alright to ask if you’d want to come to the castle?” The girl’s eyes light up.

“Of course I would.”


	7. inappropriate etiquette

Elsa looked around her bedchambers with increasing anxiety. _“So, if I wasn’t from the royal family this would seem ostentatious right? I mean 3 rooms for ones bedchambers are too much. This is the size of a small flat. Is she going to hate it, gosh what if she hates it.”_

They’d been texting for a little while, long enough for Anna to have been given directions to the secret passages that would allow her entrance into the castle. She’d also been given directions to Elsa’s private chambers and instructions to tell anyone who passed her way that she was the owner of the local flower shop and Elsa had asked for her to view her chambers in order to suggest which flowers would look best. Although Elsa rarely asked for personal bouquets it was known that the young royal enjoyed the scent of flowers.

Tonight was the night and truly the main emotion that Elsa was feeling was crippling anxiety.  What if the reality of her being royalty was too much for Anna, Elsa certainly wouldn’t blame her if it was. A knock on her door roused her from her thoughts. “There’s an umm florist here to see you Ma’am.”

“Yes thank you Gerda please let her in.”

In walked in a wide eyed Anna, her gaze travelling from corner to corner of the room in dramatic awe.  “So this is what a palace looks like?” Her eyes finally land on the Princess, irises wide and unfocussed. “This place is _huge,_ you have a library and I’m certain I’ve just seen eight thousand salad plates!”

“More like eight hundred Anna.”

“That’s not the _point_ Elsa, I man gosh just look at this room. There’s a _tapestry_ on the wall Elsa, when was that even made?”

“Erm, the sixteen hundreds I think?”

“ _Jesus.”_

“Is this alright Anna?” She receives a vigorous nod before the girl throws herself at Elsa with a hug nodding into her neck.  “Would you like a stroll in the gardens, or would you like to watch a film or something?”

“Are you asking if I’d like to ‘Netflix and chill?’” Elsa’s cheeks became the shade of a tomato as she immediately tried to deny the implication. “It’s alright Elsa, I’d be down for that if you’d like.” She winked before leaning in for a soft kiss which gradually became more insistent until they broke apart through necessity Elsa’s breath coming out in visual puffs of cold air.

“I just don’t want to rush anything…” She trails off as a freckled hand combs its way through platinum curls. “Especially as I’ve not even offered you a tour of the palace yet. Would you like one?”  She finds herself being dragged out of her chambers, through her heavy wooden door and into the corridor.

“Alright then Queenie, where to?” Elsa watches as Anna turns to her, suddenly turns bug- eyed as she notices a passing maid gaping at them. “Is there an etiquette I should be following?”

“What do you mean?”

“I feel as if there’s a way in which people would expect me to address you. There’s a way in which _people_ address you. Elsa, I don’t think I follow it.”

“So?”

“So should I be? Following it I mean.”

“Well…. What if I said I liked that you don’t feel the need to hold me in a different light when interacting with me. It’s refreshing.” She wanted to reach out to Anna who just eyed her up dubiously but she was more than aware of the staff who bustled past them with cautious bows. When it becomes obvious that Anna isn’t going to stop looking at the ground ahead of her she adds.

“Okay well, there are _some_ things that people might _expect_ you to do whilst in my presence. However I do not expect it, certainly when we are alone, alright?” She gets no response other than a soft sigh. “So there’s a ‘no touch rule’ which basically means that no one is allowed to touch me unless I initiate the contact. This has helped me with controlling my powers.” As she expects Anna’s eyes snap up to her but her expression does not change. “When you greet me you are expected as a subject of this kingdom to curtsey. You are also expected to never turn your back to me whilst in my company. You can only eat when I am eating should we share a meal together, it would be considered impolite to continue to eat after I myself have finished.” She watches as Anna’s face becomes redder and redder. “I’m sorry things are more complicated because of my background. Are you certain this is what you’d like? We can go back to my chambers where it’s private.”

“No, I want to see where you live _your Majesty._ I’m just scared I’ll get this all wrong.”

“Please don’t worry; you have no need to impress me. Trust me the staff have seen me at my worst, they could not judge you for missing a courtesy. Now… would you like to see the great hall?”

An hour later they returned to Elsa’s bedchambers Anna’s anxiety leaving her at some point along the tour as she got used to being a step behind the blond maintaining a respectable distance. Once they were safely in private however she pulled her into a forceful kiss before resting her forehead against the blonde. “I’ve wanted to do that since we left the library. Gosh. So anyway what films are we watching? Don’t think I haven’t noticed the enormous plasma TV you’ve have in your bedroom.”  She pulls a tongue before heading further into Elsa’s private rooms.

They decided upon watching ‘The Princess Diaries”. Although it wasn’t particularly Elsa’s taste she loved how enthusiastic Anna was about the film and how it seemed to be “exactly like your life Elsa”. If it meant that she got to see the red head smile at her like that again she’d watch it on a loop.

However about half an hour into the film it was obvious that _watching_ wasn’t exactly what Anna had in mind as she found a hand trailing its way upwards from her knee in soft, sure motions. As it reached her mid-thigh she found that another hand grabbed her chin to turn her to face the red-head before she was drawn into a long kiss. As a tongue moved past her lips she finds the hand to be rubbing the inside of her thigh. On instinct she lets her legs open further before the hand _finally_ settles itself to cup her mound. She tries to control the buck her hips give at the contact but she’s unable to stop it, nor the gravelly moan that slips past her lips.

“Elsa?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I kinda want to fuck you now. Is that okay?

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	8. What if there is never a right time?

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I'm in the process of changing jobs.**

As Anna slowly starts to apply pressure to her most sensitive area a rising panic starts to encompass Elsa. _Don’t freak out, don’t freak out. Do. Not. Freak. Out._ As Elsa felt the caress of Anna’s kisses pressed to her neck she could also feel the familiar power of ice behind her eyes, trying desperately to keep a hold of herself as the other girl tried to open her up more and more.

Eventually Elsa was unable to keep a hold of herself with ice sprouting from her fingertips she managed to direct it to the floor. Something she was moderately proud of at least. It was only this however that caught Anna’s attention, when she finally looked at the blonde in front of her she took in her frazzled appearance and the sheets of ice that lined the floor.

“Anna, I-I can’t do this.” The blonde hid her face into the nook of the other girls shoulder. “I thought I could, but I can’t. You’re so close and I might hurt you.”  She had started to shake and Anna noted as she started to focus more that it was snowing softly within the bedchambers.

“Hey, hey Elsa… Elsa look up. Can you look at me?” She felt the head quickly shake a “no” in answer. “Please, come on. I want to see those baby blues of yours.”

Slowly, surely she removed herself from the safety of Anna’s neck before she was level to Anna. She avoided eye contact before a hand reached out to stroke her cheek. “It’s alright to not be ready. I’m not going to push you when it’s not the right time.”

“What if there never is a _right_ time.”

“Then we get to know each other in different ways.”

“It’s not because I don’t think you’re hot because my god you _are so hot_ and I was with you I was _there_ but then you were so close to me and I was scared that you’d touch my skin and I’d hurt you. I couldn’t do that Anna.”  The redhead notices the tears, catching them before they were able to spill onto an alabaster cheek.

“Shhhh, it’s alright love. How about we put another film on and cuddle instead? Would that be alright, I’ll be totally respectable I promise.” Her palm is removed from its residence upon said cheek before she feels lips being placed upon her palm.

An hour later they were curled up together asleep, Elsa’s head resting upon Anna’s chest the freckled girls arms wrapped protectively around her. The soon-to-be monarch had broken down after the exchange eventually crying herself to sleep all the while Anna had rocked her reiterating that she was there and didn’t plan on leaving. They hadn’t really spoken about defining their relationship; it was a thing that had been going on for a little while by now. Although Anna was frightened of scaring the royal off she was aware of the connection the two shared and felt that it was worth the risk as their future had the potential to work out.

As morning broke out the Princess was the first to awaken, blinking the glaze of sleep away she awoke to the warm safe feeling of being held. An experience she hadn’t felt in a long time. She could feel the rhythmic puff of Anna’s breathing hitting the crown of her head and decided to savour the moment. After a little while the auburn haired girl woke up on her own, softly sighing before wriggling the fingers in her right hand.

  “Mmmmh, good morning.”

“Hi”

“Hi, you.”

“You stayed the night.”

“I did.” Elsa manages to snuggle even closer.

“Thank you. For you know, staying and not, you know running awa. Mmphhh.”  Her sentence was halted by Anna’s lips forcefully attaching themselves to the young royal’s.

“Shhhh, as if I’d have ran away. Silly.”

“Anna, can I ask you something?” She sees green eyes land upon her own sky blue orbs, regarding her seriously. “This might seem too soon and I know I can’t tell you when I’d be ready for _stuff_ but would you like to be my g-girlfriend?” She closed her eyes scared of the possible rejection that she half expected.

She did not however expect to suddenly be enveloped in a hug, lips softly peppering her face. “Of course I would Elsa.”

There was a soft knocking on the door before a quiet “Ma’am” was heard to be called out.

“That’s one of my maids, they occasionally come in to wake and dress me if there’s an important meeting I’m to attending. I’m sorry Anna, I’d forgotten about the meeting I had with the Prime minister this morning. Would you like to come to breakfast with me, I want to be able to spend some time with you.”

This time entailed Anna watching on awkwardly as Elsa’s maids laid out the outfit she would be wearing today. She was under no illusion that if it wasn’t for Anna’s presence they would actually be helping her to change into the sharp suit with pencil shirt combination that showed enough leg to take Anna’s breath away. However Elsa had declined their offers due to her guest. Some of the older staff raised knowing eyebrows at Anna, one even discreetly winking at the young girl. They had offered to find some clothes for Anna to change into as she had obviously slept in the clothes she’d worn the day before. However Elsa made it obvious that she would undergo that duty herself before telling them that their services would not be needed until breakfast had been eaten.  Anna found herself presented with the hoodie and Levi combination that she had first encountered the Princess in.

“I hope this is alright? They are the only clothes I own that are similar to what you seem to like to wear.”

“It perfect Elsa, thank you.” She leaned up to place a kiss upon a pale cheek. “Look at you, miss hot shot _“I’m just causally going to have a meeting with the Prime minister_ ” so casual I could forget about it.” She noted pale cheeks becoming slightly redder in colour. “You look hot in that suit too, God Elsa. What do you do to me?”  She notices the Princess gulping at that.

“I like that you’re wearing my clothes, I guess I could say the same to you.” She takes the red heads hand. “We have to go to breakfast; the staff would start to whisper should we be here longer about my courting you inappropriately. However please know, if it was truly my choice I’d have been cuddling you all morning long.”

With that she straightened up her suit jacket before opening the large oak door of her bedchambers and allowing Anna to pass through before shutting the door behind her. She might well have been the next monarch within the royal family but she was also chivalrous to a fault.

The breakfast passed without incident. Anna managed to complete it with only dropping food on herself the once, blushing profusely at the blonde who simply smiled and patted her hand telling her to “calm down, it’s alright”. Elsa wasn’t going to judge her, certainly not _now._ After the meal they were forced to part ways.

“I hope the meeting with the Prime minister goes alright.”

“So do I.” She fretted, earning her smirk.  “I’ll see you soon; I’d like to see your own kingdom.” She smiled, before frowning as she noted the confusion written on Anna’s face. “Your house, Anna… I want to see where you live.”

“Oooh, _really?_ I mean it’s no _castle_ it’s barely even a _flat.”_

“So, it’s yours and therefore it’ll be perfect.” That earned her a kiss as Anna forgot herself for a moment, it continued until a rather polite cough from a footman brought the girls back to the present. “I’ll see you soon Anna.”

“You too Your Majesty.” As practiced Anna curtseyed, too far gone Elsa didn’t even notice the misplaced remark forgetting to mentally remind her it was “royal highness until I am Queen, Anna.” As she would normally.

 The footman looking on smirked to himself, having worked here for a long time he thought to himself that this girl might be just what the Princess needed. Someone to keep her and the monarchy fresh and on her toes. Perfect.


	9. I thought you wanted to see my kingdom?

Two weeks later and Anna was nervously pacing the length of the flower shop awaiting the arrival of Elsa. She’d been told earlier in the day that Elsa had managed to get a lift from one of her ladies in waiting (Gerda? If she remembered correctly). Not entirely certain how the future Queen would manage to not arouse interest as she travelled to the red heads plain-looking flower shop she waited for the platinum blonde to make an entrance.

 She waited

And waited

Waited some more.

Eventually she gave up waiting and started to get a little pissed off.

Before _finally_ a flash of white hair caught her attention as it made its way through the entrance of the shop. It was however, being followed by a smock of grey hair in its wake.

“I’m _so sorry_ I didn’t realise how many hoops I would have to jump through in order to simply leave. The head of security wanted to do a back ground check on you when I said I’d be visiting a friend. It was only at Gerda’s insistence that he backed down. Oh! Speaking of Gerda- Anna, meet Gerda… Gerda this is Anna.” As Anna turned to the older woman she noticed how soft her eyes were as she nodded her greeting whilst Anna waved. She seemed friendly enough. From what Anna remembered this woman had practically raised Elsa as her own.

“Will you be staying Gerda?” At that the woman’s eyebrows rose dramatically at Anna before turning to Elsa in question, though the blonde failed to noticed as she was too busy taking in the sight on Anna.

“No ma’am I was about to take my leave if her Royal Highness has no other duties she wishes for me to perform?” The smirk given by Elsa’s head maid should be criminal as she flashes her brown eyes towards the young royal as she seems to remerge from her trance.

“That’s fine Gerda, enjoy the rest of your day.” With a slight courtesy the older woman was away and out of the door. Leaving the girls alone for the first time in about a week, Anna watched as those bright blue eyes swooped appreciatively over her figure.

“Okay, so what’s the _real_ reason that you’re late?”

“What do you mean?” The blush that accompanied the question was a dead giveaway.

“It means as much as I’m sure your head of security would want to protect you I don’t quite believe you.” The blue eyes just wouldn’t meet her own.

“I-I couldn’t find anything to wear…. Alright?”

“You’re joking? You have a _walk-in-wardrobe_ and you couldn’t find something to wear? Elsa, you could wear a _bin bag_ and you’d look gorgeous.”

“You really mean that?” She’d started holding herself around the waist, eyes full of self-doubt.

“Of course I do.” She moved to embrace the taller girl nuzzling her face into the crook of the Princess’ neck. “What’s brought all this on?”

“I had another coronation practice with the Archbishop. He asked me if I was to be taking a husband to make King in the near future, when I declined he implied that I was _frigid_ hence my powers.” She’d started sniffing at some point during this. “I got it in my head that anything that I wore was going to be too _prudish_ and you wouldn’t be interested in me anymore.”

“Well next time you see him you need to tell him he’s an _ass!_ Who is he to say that to the _future Queen_ anyway?”

“He’s one of the Royal advisors.”

“Well maybe you need new advisors? Hmm you think?” She feels a slight nod against her hair. “What, was that a yes? I couldn’t quite tell” The nod returns. “There we go. _Anyways,_ I thought you wanted to see my _kingdom_ today. Are you ready?”

Elsa breaks away in order to nod vigorously before making her way to the exit of the shop however Anna takes her hand, leading her instead further into the shop ignoring the blonde’s puzzled expression. They reach a door that Elsa hadn’t noticed before, a large “no entry” sign present. They go through it as it leads them to a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was the entrance to a moderate sized flat.

“Here we are. As you can see, my journey to work is excessive.” The red head winks before gesturing for the Princess to look around. “I did say it wasn’t anything impressive mmmppphhhh.” She finds a gloved hand placed over her mouth as the Princess raises a finger to her lips to “Shhhh” the redhead. Said redhead who decided to then try to use her teeth to pull the offending glove off whilst muttering something about “telling you to take these off whilst you’re with me.” By this time though the Royal was already heading off to look around.

Although the flat wasn’t particularly large it screamed “Anna”, with all the knickknacks on the walls, the book shelf mostly occupied by the “Harry Potter and “Hunger Games” series. Posters of the Red-hot chilli peppers tour and the 1975 were framed in the living room. Her bedroom was light and airy and in the kitchen was a beautiful bouquet of flowers placed on the windowsill.

“It’s lovely Anna, it’s you of course it’s impressive.” She moved in for a kiss before remembering something with a start. “Anna, did you lock up the shop?”

“…. Shit! Hang on a sec.” At the other girl scrambling down the stairs with a speed never seen before the blonde had a hard time not laughing. Minutes later she reappeared visibly attempting to catch her breath after hurling herself back up the stairs. “It’salrightalllockedupnow.” She managed to huff out.

“So, now that I’m here what would you like to do?”

“Well I hear that a certain Princess Royal was complaining yesterday about being unable to cook properly? Is this true?” The responding blush was answer enough. “Well it’s a good thing her girlfriend happens to be a bomb in the kitchen!”

“Excuse me, who says you’re a bomb?” The blonde pulls tongues at the scowling red head. “I’m joking, what shall we be making? Teach me your ways oh wise one.”  She was grinning even as the younger of the two threw a tea towel at her face in disgust.

Two hours later and they had finished off the fajitas that Anna had made for them, unknowing to her the blonde had never tried Mexican food before and therefore found the spice a little bit too much at first. She’d apologised initially before being batted off as “it’s nice, I just need water every now and again.”

They’d also made some cookies Anna said it was her ‘home comforts’ type cooking and Elsa was glad for it. Although the food given to her in the palace was often technically amazing to Elsa it never really felt like home cooking. She yearned at times for the meals that her mother would occasionally cook when the Queen appeared unannounced within the kitchens, scaring the kitchen staff for fear that she would be watching them.  Elsa’s memory of her mother’s cooking was that she both enjoyed it and was very talented. After her parent’s death the young Princess found she was unable to enter the castle’s kitchens, the memories of her mother being too strong, too painful to allow her to feel comfortable with it. She had touched on this with Anna; however she didn’t wish to burden her.         

 Which is why the redhead was shocked to see tears in the Royal’s eyes as she turned to her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just miss my family I’m sorry.” She shrugged as the tears in the corners of her eyes pooled and finally descended her cheek. A thin thumb quickly swept across each cheek before they could go far.

“Please don’t apologise for that, you know that I know _exactly_ what you’re going through. You had to endure that far more publicly than I had to. From what I can see you handled it with such grace Elsa I’m so proud of you.” She feels a kiss being placed upon an alabaster cheek. “Don’t feel shame for feeling something, you’re human you are allowed to have feelings.”

“The feelings make it harder to control my powers though.”

“Honestly love, I don’t _care_ about your powers. You could freeze my _heart_ and I wouldn’t care.” She winked. “How bout we make a move to the sofa and see if we can find a soppy film?” She feels the nod against her palm. “Good, you know Elsa as much as I know that we aren’t a conventional fit I’m glad that you came into my shop that day.”

“I’m glad too; you’re the one person who doesn’t try to please me because of who I am. It’s freeing.”

“Well yeah, you’re still a person.”

“Even that; no one else would say something like that.”

“Well… I’m glad to be of service.”


End file.
